Things Left Unsaid
by dreamerdoll
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED!Dom is in love with Kel, but doesn't know how to tell her. KelDom
1. Chapter One

"Kel, can I talk to you later, in private?" Dom asked nervously as he played with his food. They where sitting in the mess hall at Steadfast surrounded by all of her friends.  
  
"Sure, Dom. We'll go to my room when we're done. But," her tone changed to a more motherly, strict voice, "for now, you need to quit playing with your food. And eat your vegetables." She snapped, noticing that the greens had been pushed into a corner, ignored. Dom shot it a nasty glare, then returned to the rest of his food. "I'm serious, Dom!" She told him.  
  
He jutted out his lower lip, managing to look just like his meatheaded cousin. Everyone laughed, with the exception of Cleon, who was glaring at Dom as if he really would have enjoyed killing him at the moment. Cleon, though married, had never really gotten over Kel, and still hated Dom, who always flirted with her.  
  
After lunch, Dom followed Kel to her rooms. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked as she sank down onto a chair by the fire. He followed her suit and sat down. "Kel-" He was cut off by a pounding on the door. The door flew open and an excited looking Neal came through.  
  
"Kel, Guess what?" Before he gave her a chance to answer, he shouted, "My beloved, my angel, has just written me!" His wife, Yuki, was in Corus, and Neal was always excited to get a letter from her.

He continued to jump around, then hugged them both before leaving to tell some of his other friends.   
  
After Neal left, Kel went over and locked the door before turning back to Dom. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, that." He said, regaining his composure. "I just wanted to tell you that Raoul wanted you and Meathead to ride with us when we go to Scanra." He smiled easily.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, surprised. Finally, she nodded her head and asked slowly, "Why couldn't you have told me this in front of everyone else?" She arched a brow.  
  
"Oh, you know, figured it would be better not to have jealous knights. Or knight, I should say." Obviously she wasn't the only one who had noticed Cleon.  
  
"Good point. He needs to learn that I am no longer his, and he has no right to act like that." Kel said.  
  
"Yeah. I don't appreciate getting glares for speaking, thank you. I get enough of that from Meathead."  
  
They continued to talk for a little while, until Kel finally said that she had to go practice for a little while. They both got up and left, Dom going to his room, Kel to the practice yards.  
  
Dom sat on his bed, resting his head on his hands, and cursed himself for his weakness. Why hadn't he told her how he felt? Instead he'd told her that. While it was true, that wasn't what he'd wanted to talk to her about.  
  
He continued to sit like that for a few hours, thinking, until a gong rang outside. The signal that they needed to leave, right away. He jumped up and rushed to Lord Raoul's rooms. The other Sergeants and commanding knights where already there, along with Kel and Meathead, waiting for him.  
  
"They are at the border already, destroying the towns and villages. We need to leave. As soon as possible." Raoul began. After a small while, he dismissed them to go get their stuff and saddle up; they rode out in an hour.  
  
They had been riding for days to get to the border. There was a party of over a thousand, mostly the King's Own. There where a few Rider groups, along with many knights and other soldiers. Kel felt blessed that she was not in command of anyone. She thought Lord Raoul had something to do with that. He had been telling her lately that she was much too stressed, and he knew commanding was very stressful.  
  
It felt nice to travel with Third Company, to joke with them and work with them. Especially a certain sergeant of the group. She knew she shouldn't think about stuff like that, for they where at war, but he got her mind off the troubles around her, for a small while, at least.  
  
Neal was also a tension-easer of the group. He and Dom where always bickering back and forth, making all of the men laugh.  
  
It was several days before they reached the border. There had been no fights, but they all knew what would soon be coming.  
  
AN: I know, sucky ending. Hope everyone liked this! Well, you didn't have to like it, but you can suggest what I can do to make it better. I can take constructive criticism, but please, no flames!


	2. Chapter Two

They where in battle, and had been for the last twelve days. To Kel, however, it seemed like longer. Weeks maybe, or even months, but not days. They where on the Scanran border, trying to stop their army from coming onto our land. Countless men had already died. The fight needed to be over soon, for if it wasn't they would have no men left to fight. Everyone was weary from fighting so much, and then having sentry duty. Dom was almost too weary to tease his cousin. Almost, but not quite. He still managed to fit it in around his tight schedule.  
  
Kel smiled slightly at her last thought before killing the soldier in front of her with one clean sweep of her glaive. Turning towards the right, she saw Dom and the Meathead fighting side by side, and smiled slightly once again. Then, she turned back to the battle in front of her. Throwing herself in, she made swing after swing at the Scanran soldiers. She was tired, and knew she couldn't continue at this pace much longer. It would kill her, if she didn't die on someone's sword.  
  
Suddenly, something hit her left shoulder, embedding itself in her skin. As she fell to the ground, the arrow in her shoulder, all coherent thoughts left her mind and she lay there, enjoying the rest she was suddenly given.  
  
Dom watched Kel fall. He rushed to her side, piercing anyone who tried to stop him with his sword. Kneeling by her side, he lifted her up, then brought her to the healers' tent, a man from Third Company guarding his back, making sure no one attacked the unsuspecting sergeant. Neal hadn't seen his best friend fall. He had left to help a man some way away.  
  
He explained to the healer what had happened, anguish clear in his voice. The healer checked the wound, and Dom blanched when he saw the wound. It was bad. Really bad. Blood covered her shoulder and her shirt was died red. It was fatal. He wasn't even sure if she could survive this.  
  
Several hours later, Dom stepped out of the tent to find Neal. He hated to leave her side, but his cousin had the right to know. He walked out into Third Company's set of tents, and found him sitting before the fire with several of the men. Seeing Dom, he smiled wearily. Dom waved him over, and he came, a slight frown creasing his forehead.  
  
After standing in silence, watching the fire flicker, Dom began. "Neal, something happened to Kel. They are" he choked, a sob catching in his throat, then continued, "They aren't sure if she's going to make it. She was shot in the shoulder with a poisoned arrow, and its bad, Neal. I'm afraid." He sank down next to his cousin, who was looking at him with horror on his face. Finally, Neal jumped up and headed for the healers' tent. Dom was not far behind him.  
  
It had been days since Kel was injured, and she still hadn't woken up. Her fever worsened every day. Finally, Lord Raoul ordered Dom and Neal to take her back to Corus, giving them permission to stay until she had healed. Any fool could tell that he was worried about his ex-squire very much. Just like any fool could tell that Dom was more worried than necessary. He slept in a chair by her bed and wouldn't leave her side except to use the latrine. It was quite obvious that he loved her.  
  
Their ride to Corus was extremely uneventful. Kel got neither better nor worse and still hadn't woken up. She sat in front of Dom on her mount Peachblossom. Dom figured that the gelding would be much more gentle than usual, knowing that his mistress was gravely injured and needed a comfortable and easy ride. She didn't even bite, but the look in her eyes plainly stated that her relationship with the two cousins would go back to normal once Kel was better.  
  
Neal was excited to get back to Corus, for his wife, Yuki, awaited him. Though the circumstances he came in weren't good, he couldn't wait to be with her once again.  
  
They arrived at Corus three days later. (Okay, how should I know how bloody long it takes to get from the bloody border to Corus? I don't. So I just put in a bloody number. If it's incorrect, please tell me, and I will be sure to change the bloody thing.) Kel was immediately brought to the Infirmary and laid down on a bed. Dom sat with her, stroking her hand, as his cousin and uncle talked.  
  
"...hit with a bloody arrow. Bloody poisoned arrow, no less. Pain in the arse to heal. Healers said they couldn't waist that much strength to heal one person, and wouldn't let me do it." He was frowning and stomping his foot like a child denied his candy.  
  
"How long ago was this?" Asked Duke Baird worriedly.  
  
"Just under two weeks."  
  
After hearing that, he let out a stream of curses.  
  
Dom, who had never heard his uncle curse before, was taken aback. After seeing his nephew's questioning look, Baird explained, "Her condition is very bad. I like Keladry. Nice, polite girl, does her job well, sticks up for what she believes in, and keeps you and Neal in line. Also, she is my son's best friend and you love her. I don't want her to die, but I am afraid she will if she doesn't improve."  
  
Dom took a moment to wonder how his uncle knew of his feelings for Kel, but a moment was it. Duke Baird, the most powerful healer in Tortall, believed she would die. Things where not looking good. What was he to do? This had to be a dream. A really awful dream, but a dream none the less. It had to be. Kel was one of the best warriors he knew. This would never happen to her. She was too good.  
  
He sank into a chair, watching as his uncle clean Kel's wound. He tried to heal it, but there was poison in the wound that had to find its own way out. Finally, Duke Baird looked up at his nephew. "I think she will be fine if that poison comes out. It seems it will. She'll be awake soon, Dom, and you might want to tell her soon." He patted the sergeant on the shoulder and walked towards the door.  
  
Why was his uncle always so astute? Dom wondered for a moment why Neal hadn't inherited that trait, but then turned his mind to more pressing thoughts: like how he would tell Kel.

* * *

I know, still really short! Actually, it has more words than the last. 373 words more! So there! 


	3. Chapter Three original, i know

Chapter Three:

"You have to tell her soon, Dom. You'll loose her if you don't." Kel heard her best friend say. She wondered what was going on.

"Yeah, I know." Dom's voice answered. What were they talking about? She decided to not let them know she was awake for a few moments so she could hear the rest of this conversation.

However, a groan of pain escaped her lips. Well, they had heard her. She may as well open her eyes.

Dom and Neal had both vacated their chairs and were standing by her bed, looking down at her worriedly. "I'll go get my father." Neal told the two quietly before heading for the door.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. It was odd. Never before had they been uneasy with each other. Finally, Dom realized his foolishness. Neal had left so he could talk to the Lady Knight. Duke Baird hadn't really been needed right away.

Choosing his words carefully, he began. "I was really worried about you, Kel. We were afraid that you were going to die." He choked on the last word.

Kel could read the fear in his face. If she hadn't seen it, she most likely wouldn't have done what she did. She reached up and wrapped him in a tight hug.

Dom was surprised. He didn't know what to do. His body took over. His hand came up and stroked her hair and back while the other stroked her cheek. "Kel, I-" He stopped when the door opened. Duke Baird and Neal walked in.

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt." The chief healer said quietly.

"It's okay, you didn't interrupt anything." Kel said, blushing slightly, before letting go of Dom. 

He let out a sigh.

Kel opened her eyes. It had long since grown dark outside, and she could barely see anything. Dom was asleep by her bed, snoring softly. She smiled slightly. A piece of hair had fallen into his face, and she reached over to brush it away.

A throat cleared behind her. She turned as quickly as she could to the person, and sighed upon seeing Neal, carrying a disgusting looking green soup. If it was anything like the other foods she had been given, it tasted worse than it looked and smelled.

It was much worse than she had expected. She quickly ate it, swallowing before the flavor made her throw up. After she had finished, he took the bowl from her hands and set it down on a table.

Neal sat down on the edge of the bed. Obviously he had noticed her watching Dom, for he reached over and patted her leg.

"He has barely left your side, you know." He told her quietly.

"I know."

"He was really worried. We all were."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she continued to stare at Dom, watching as his chest rose and fell. He was so handsome, with his dark hair and beautiful eyes. Then there was the family nose, so much like his cousin's.

Dom awoke suddenly, and, seeing Kel was up, smiled. Neal stood up quietly and exited the rooms, leaving the two to talk.

* * *

The end of another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I swear I'll add more soon. OKAY, I NEED HELP!!!!! I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR MY OTHER STORY, MASKS! IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS, EITHER INCLUDE IT IN YOUR REVIEW OR FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME! I CAN USE ALL THE HELP I CAN GET!!!

oceanspike-thanks! i know, i noticed that i did it and never went back and changed it...and i bet you dont know what im talking about, cuz its taken me so long to update...

chicken-puffs- you guys are all making me awful!!!!!! i feel so bad....anyway, of course i wont kill kel.yeah, he is a male, i just screwed it up...

INSOMNIACReMiXz-i know, its so cute when guys fall in love...especially when they blush....

Lady Knight Wolfy- i know, its always done. its just so easy to do, and fun...i love kel/doms...thanks!!!

blackdragonofdeath13-thanks...

ThePioden-i know...i hadnt read it for a few days, and didnt want to look it up....thanx!!!

Jahar-thanx sooo much...sorry to keep you waiting (if your actually reading it)

theWeavingWheel-oh gods, you guys make me feel so guilty...

pinky- glad you liked-sorry to take so long...

Fantasizing-Lady-Knight- thanks. wow, i almost made someone cry!!! everyone always does that to me...

KelDomForever-thanks!!!

Erkith-sorry! and thanx!!!

allyos-thanks, sorry for taking so long!!!!


End file.
